dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell Lynns
"We don't need this surprise can of worms right about now! You can't go back out there Clark. You got that police commissioner gunning for you, Gotham's crazies and now, assassins? No, you'll end up like Thomas!" '' --' Mitchell Lynns ' '''History' Born estranged from his father, the villain Firefly in a rundown old apartment in downtown Gotham. His mother was drug fixed former prostitute who raised an early Lynn's around sex, crime, and drugs, until she had an ill-fated overdose when he was just seven. Every, night Mitch dreamed of an image of his father being some great hero that would save him from the life, that stayed with him as he was raised roughly in a Catholic orphanage by mean old, God-fearing father Gabriel, who was the one to tell him about who his old man really was after getting fed of hearing his whining every night. Despite what the father bout Firefly, Mitchell still saw the world in his father, a current inmate at Arkham, one thing Mitch planned to solve. Spending a night studying his father's career leading up to his arrest, he managed to a draw a flight path around the city from his most recent pyro antics, managing to cross the paths to an old fire station, which Mitchell could only presume was his hideout. The now 15-year-old. Rode out towards the station on his bike, after some exploring he found a hollow wall which held a mini hideout. Filled with pyrotechnics, a wall of newspapers, an old suit and a stand which held one his suits, Mitch went to work on his plan. Coming to the place every day for around a year, he slowly upgraded the suit. Using scrap he got either stole, got from a pawn shop or searched the garbage dump. By Christmas time that year, he was done, and he had a pyromaniacs dream. Using the suit himself, he flew it Arkham where after practically crashing into his dad's cell he presented to him that was his son and he was here to break him out. After escaping with Garfield and a few of his old regular posse, the group became regular mercs and general renegades around Gotham and beyond. Mitch thought that he had his old man's approval, but in truth, his dad was just using him for his technical gift. He realized this too late, as, by the time he did, the gang practically owned the poor teen. Serving as there tech mule for just over a year, the group was finally blindsided when returning to Gotham by Batwing, who burst into the club they hung out. One of Firefly's thug's held Mitch at gunpoint and despite plea's to his old man to save him, Garfield would rather have his freedom over his son's life. The thug was easily dispatched by Batwing, and Firefly was quickly caught by Batman in his attempt to flee. Mitch broke down on the spot, his life has devolved. Lucas and Clark saw not only sympathy but potential. It was Mitch's gadgets and intellect that had kept Firefly's gang on the upper hand for a year, Clark and his team could use that. Lucas officially adopted nearly adult Mitchell, training him to succeed him as the Batwing. Clark even managed to get Mitchell into private education, which only further honed his knowledge and he later achieved highest honors in engineering and tr-science at the Gotham University. Training for those few years, he began to see both Lucas and Clark like family. He didn't feel ready to step into Batwing's shoes yet as Lucas had wanted when he retired to raise to his family. But, Mitchell still has an important role in Clark's quest as a support and taking over from Lucas Fox as Wayne Enterprises lead engineer. When Clark returns home all out of explosive gel or with tears in his suit, Mitchell is ready to quickly fix it up for him to get back out into the field. Powers and Abilities No Superhuman abilities. = Abilities * Gifted/Intuitive Genius: Mitchell was born with a mind always absorbing knowledge and seemingly ready to learn. He has what many describe as an intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. He can easily visualize designs in his head celery, without the use for printed designs, almost as if he designs it within his head before testing his ideas in real life. He is exceptional at tinkering, fixing things, upgrading/improving on exiting things and of course creating his own. He is exceptional in the fields of: Mechanical engineering, robotics, mathematics, physics, auto mechanic and programming. * Batwing Suit Mark IV(Still being built by Mitchell in RP): An upgrade on the previous, Mitchell is working making a true marvel to crush the villains of Gotham. It is fit with bulletproofing and kevlar plates in its main body armor, which can withstand small arms and some heavier assault weapons before piercing. The visor is fitted with multiple vision capabilities and also links in directly with the Batcomputer as long as the suit can access a signal to the private server it is on. It gives the user small levels of brief flight using eco-friendly rocket thruster attached to both heels and he can further glide with ease using the suits retractable arm wings as a sort of kite. It has an enhanced exoskeleton, giving the user enhanced strength, enough to pick up a support beam.The suit has a few gadget upgrades built in including: a port for a flash drive in the left forearm, which could allow the user to quickly analyze fresh blood or DNA from a crime scene, connecting to the Batcomputer and GCPD database's to find a match. A hand-free communication system that can connect to the user's cell phone through voice commands. two hip-mounted, voice-activated ventilators to disperse smoke screens. Paraphernalia Equipment * Batwing Suit Mark IV (Still being built) * Toolbelt ''' * '''Bat-Com link * Armor bench Trivia * Mitchell Lynns is a child of the classic Batman villain Firefly (Garfield Lynns). The character first appearing in Detective Comics Vol 1 184 (1952) as a special effects creator, who turned to crime and tried to gain profit by stealing from the wealthy people of Gotham. Category:Hero Category:Batfamily Category:Gothamite Category:Male Category:Human